Falconclaw
"I don't want to hurt them." — Falconkit to Poisonedsap about fighting his siblings in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 15 Falconclaw is a dark ginger tabby tom with black tufted ears, amber eyes. Character Summary Falconclaw is the son of Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot, one of the three kits in their first litter. Like his siblings, he is raised to fight and becomes involved with his mother and Deserve's plan to destroy the clans. He fights on Deserve's side in the battle against the clans, but is killed in the battle. In death, he goes to the Dark Forest. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Falconkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of Shadowclan, the son of Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot. Falconpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as an apprentice of Shadowclan being mentored by Revengeheart. Falconclaw is listed under Allegiance Update 5 and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Chapter 12 It is mentioned that a moon ago Poisonedsap gave birth to Falconkit, Amberkit, and Spiderkit. He is described to be a dark ginger tabby tom with tufted ears. Chapter 13 While Bloomfire is kitting, Poisonedsap's kits are restlessly leaping around her. Spiderkit asks when they can go back inside the nursery, adding that they left their mossball in there. Amberkit agrees, saying that they hadn't finished playing. Poisonedsap tells them they can go back as soon as Bloomfire's kits arrive. Falconkit asks how long that will take, and Poisonedsap responds that it depends on how well the kitting goes. Chapter 15 When Bloomfire's kits ask Bloodfur to show them a hunting crouch, he says he will, but outside, as he doubts Poisonedsap and Greenpine appreciate them leaping around the den. Poisonedsap is laying in her nest, watching her kits play. She agrees, saying that these three drive her crazy enough as is. Later when Spiderkit and Amberkit are play fighting outside the nursery, Falconkit doesn't join in. He sits close to Poisonedsap, staring at them wide eyed. Poisonedsap asks what he's waiting for, and Falconkit says that he doesn't want to hurt him. She asks if he wants to be a warrior, and he exclaims "Of course!", Poisonedsap tells him to practice with his siblings then, otherwise she'll tell Depthstar not to make him a warrior. Bloodfur is shocked that she would say that to a kit. Falconkit lowers his head and reluctantly joins his littermates. Chapter 16 It is mentioned that Poisonedsap's kits were apprenticed last moon. Chapter 21 Falconclaw, Amberrose, and Spiderfang are described as the newest warriors. They're sitting near the warriors den practicing battle moves. Spiderfang spots him and calls out to him. Amberrose asks Bloodfur if he'll teach them the killing bite, betting he's mastered it. Falconclaw and Spiderfang purr in amusement. Bloodfur is about to respond angrily when Depthstar calls him over. Chapter 25 Falconclaw is in the forest with Revengeheart, Swiftstalker, Mistybreeze, Blackstorm, Mottledface, Cougarfoot, Bloodfur, Amberrose, Falconclaw, and Foxshadow. He is chatting loudly with Amberrose and Spiderfang. They decide to partner up and practice fighting. Revengeheart pairs up Falconclaw with Swiftstalker and asks Cougarfoot to go with them. When Bloodfur speaks with Mistybreeze, it's mentioned that Falconclaw and his siblings were brought into their friend group pretty much the moment they were made apprentices. Chapter 29 Though unnamed, Falconclaw is among the clan allies who go to Deserve's camp before the battle. When Blackstorm is killed by Deserve, he doesn't speak. He later lets out yowls of excitement when Deserve announces they're launching their attack, and joins in the "Death to the clans" chant. Chapter 31 When Bloodfur and Mistybreeze reach fourtrees, they see Falconclaw among the dead. He lays motionless, blood running from his throat. Chapter 32 When Bloodfur dreams with Starclan, Poppywing looks at the dark forest, describing the cats going there as those who have broken the warrior code and caused the deaths of many cats. Falconclaw is seen following Poisonedsap and Revengeheart, his tail lashing. Bloodfur thinks to himself that they will spend all of eternity in the place of no stars. Later, Bloodfur sees Spiderfang crouched over Falconclaw's body in the camp. Spiderfang looks down at his body as he explains why he switched sides in the battle. Quotes "I don't want to hurt them." -Falconkit to Poisonedsap about fighting his siblings in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 15 - Tumblr opnggstEUd1wprd47o1 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Dark Forest cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms